A wave power generation apparatus refers to facilities that rotate a generator using a flux of waves, and produce electric energy through a rotary motion of the generator. To solve an issue of constructing a large-scale power plant in the ocean in view of an output fluctuation in wave energy, maritime countries having abundant wave resources are actively promoting the development of wave energy.
As a conventional art related to wave power generation, Korean Patent No. 10-1049518 discloses “Apparatus for wave power generation” that may drive a generator using a vertical motion of waves and convert the vertical motion into electric energy. When a buoyant body moves upward, a torque may be transmitted to a power transmitting shaft, whereby the wave power generation apparatus may generate a power. By configuring a power transmitting rope to be wound and restored by a return apparatus when the buoyant body moves downward, the wave power generation apparatus may generate a power continuously, and increase a structural stability irrespective of an external force by waves.
Further, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0026588 discloses “Device for generating electricity using waves” that may convert a vertical motion of a buoy into a unidirectional rotary motion through a power transmission interruption member of a power converter, produce and control a compressed air at a uniform pressure using the converted unidirectional rotary motion through a compressed air generator and a pressure controller, and produce electricity by supplying the compressed air to a generator.
However, power converting apparatuses applied to the conventional power generation apparatuses are mainly configured to efficiently convert a linear power in a vertical direction of a buoyant body into a rotation power. Thus, in a case in which a linear motion of the buoyant body occurs in a horizontal direction by waves, the power converting apparatuses may not convert the linear power into a rotation power, or a conversion efficiency may remarkably decrease and mechanical damage or fatigue may occur.
Further, there is a method in which a buoyant body corresponding to a power source is connected to a shaft with a rope, and when the rope is moved by the power source, the rope wound over the shaft is unwound and rotates the shaft, whereby a rotation power is obtained. In such a method, when a length of the rope runs out, a power may no longer be transmitted. To transmit a power iteratively, the moved rope is to be wound over the shaft again. Thus, a continuity of the power transmission may be lost, and a generation efficiency may decrease.